


Lost in a Mall

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Being Lost, Child!squip, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Oppressedartist Asked: Jeremy, Michael, and little Squip are at a mall and the Squip wanders off and gets lost. A mall security officer finds him and while he panics the Squip calls Jeremy and Michael, Daddy and Papa.





	Lost in a Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna make a request for this series? Either put it in the comments or go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

The Squip followed Micheal and Jeremy through the mall. They had been walking around for maybe na hour or so looking at god knows what that the two found interesting.

 

They were preoccupied with some shirts when the small but evil computer had gotten bored and really needed to use the bathroom. He looked up at his caretakers, they wouldn't notice him if he was missing for a few seconds plus it's just the bathroom. He wouldn't get lost.... again. The squip took off. Walking to where he assumed the bathrooms were.

 -------

He f____ed up. Squip was hopelessly lost in a mall with people, couldn't find the bathroom and had wet himself. So he was screaming on the inside about it. What the f____ had he done? He was like five why was he getting himself into these situations?

 

A mall cop approached "Hey Kiddo, you okay?" The stranger asked.

 

The stupid started at him for maybe 3 seconds than started crying "I- I- I- I got lost from my daddy and papa! I just wanted to use the restroom!" He wailed, little hands going to his face and trying to wipe away his tears.

 

The officer crouched down "Hey there it's okay! Let's just get you to the front of the mall and put out a found child call," the cop reassured.

 

The squip was still crying and had snot on his face "O- kay," he replied pathetically.

 

The squip had gotten a change of pants and underw at the front while they waited. Finally two familiar men showed up. Squip hopped down from the bench he was sitting on and held up his arms. Jeremy picked him up as Micheal spoke to the mall security. Jeremy sighed "You had us worried!" He said.

 

The tiny boy pressed his face into Jeremy's shirt "I wanna go hoooome," he whispered.

 

Jeremy shifted his arm a bit "We will, we will."


End file.
